


Bye-Bye Pond

by ConsultingTimeLord



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTimeLord/pseuds/ConsultingTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor gets a surprise of the worst kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bye-Bye Pond

The Doctor was so engrossed in steering the TARDIS that he didn’t notice anything going on around him. He didn’t hear the jingle of a chain or the click of a latch as he ran around the console, pressing buttons and flipping levers. Amy didn’t notice either but they were such soft sounds and the Doctor was calling her to help with a crank on the side of the console opposite him.

The TARDIS wheezed and whined as she always did while in flight. She tossed and turned her way through the vortex, shaking the three passengers aboard. They all struggled to keep their balance as the ship landed and they could put both feet firmly back on the ground. The Doctor straightened his bow tie as he looked to Amy with a smile. 

“So, where are we this time?” Amy asked, bounding up beside him, leaving Rory to stand beside the console.

“Well, I believe we are in America in 1773 or present day London. It gets hard to tell the difference,” he replied with a laugh.

He looked around Amy to Rory, who was holding and long and broken lever in his hand, looking meekly from it to the Doctor.

“Oh, Rory. What did you do now?” he asked, sidestepping Amy as he walked up to his other companion.

“It just sort of came off,” Rory said, holding up the broken lever for the Doctor to see.

The Doctor sighed and grabbed it from him, turning it over in his hands as if it would speak to him and tell him how to fix it. He nudged Rory out of the way and hunched over his console, whispering comforting words and calling Rory a ‘bad, bad man’. He found where it had broken from and attempted to reattach it with no success. Feeling a little flustered, he huffed and shoved the lever back into Rory’s hands.

“Oh, well. It’s not that important. I’ll fix it later. Just put it over there,” he said, waving his hand vaguely in the direction behind Rory. 

Rory turned, appearing confused, but followed the Doctor’s direction all the same. The Doctor turned back toward Amy, both of whom were wordlessly excited about what lay beyond the TARDIS doors. The Doctor rushed forward to open them, thinking that Amy and Rory were just behind him, when a pained gasp caused him to pause.

“Doctor…”

The Doctor turned on his heel to see Amy with wide eyes gleaming with tears of agony. His gaze moved downward until he saw a pool of blood slowly spreading out from a wound in her gut that was caused by a protruding broken lever. He stood frozen in shock as he watched the light of life dim from her eyes. With a swift jerk, the lever slid from her abdomen and she dropped to the floor with a hard thud.

Her body crumpled, unmoving, and it took everything the Doctor had to tear his eyes away from her to the man who held the TARDIS piece that was dripping blood onto the floor like a leaky faucet. Rory stood there with hard, cold eyes that were trained on the Doctor, ignoring the body at his feet. 

“Wh—why?” The Doctor managed to croak, feeling hot tears pressing their way to the surface. 

Without a word, Rory held up his other hand and opened it for a millisecond, allowing something to drop. The Doctor watched in horror as an unlatched fob watch swung before him like a pendulum. As it spun, he saw the sickeningly familiar Gallifreyan markings. Rory let the chain go and the dead, empty watch dropped onto Amy’s body and fell into the spreading red pool that surrounded her.

A wicked smirk spread across Rory’s face before he finally spoke.

“Did you miss me, Doctor?”


End file.
